Since their discovery in 1991 by microscopist Sumio Iijima, carbon nanotubes have intrigued researchers with their structures and the applications enabled by their unique physical properties. Iijima, S. Nature, 1991, 354, 56. Nanotubes exhibit high chemical resistance and mechanical strength, among other desirable physical properties. Ongoing challenges to exploiting these desirable properties include difficulties associated with isolating and manipulating nanotubes for use as discrete device elements.